Resident Evil: Fallen Heroes
by heyitsbenji
Summary: Sequel to RE 4. Former STARS and allies have been hunted down. Billy and Barry have died, Rebecca in critical condition, and Jill, Chris, and Claire declared missing. Leon S. Kennedy and rookie agent Ben Gamutan are sent in to investigate. R n R please!
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Fallen Heroes

Prologue:

August 11, 2007 San Jose Times Vol: 35 NO: 5

Ex Lieutenant Billy Coen was found dead last night in his apartment in South San Jose. Lt. Billy Coen was recently found not guilty in the massacre of a

village in South Africa. He was also rumored to be key player in the downfall of the International Corporation, Umbrella. The cause of death is yet to be

determined as authorities continue to investigate the homicide. What was released to the public is that Billy Coen defended his life valiantly.

August 14, 2007 San Jose Times Vol: 35 NO: 8

Ex STARS medic Rebecca Chambers is in critical condition as she was brutally attacked at the Stanford Medical Center. Like Billy Coen, Chambers

was also a key player in the downfall of Umbrella Corporation. She worked at the STARS branch in Raccoon City in which the city was destroyed by

the United States Government in order to protect the country from a biohazard. Chambers was shot twice in the mid-section. The intruder had no time

to finish the job as colleagues and security rushed to the scene. Captain Rob Rodriguez of the San Jose Police Department will not disclose any of the

information as to why these attacks are happening.

August 25, 2007 San Jose Times Vol: 35 NO: 19

Barry Burton, an ex STARS officer was found dead along with his two daughters and wife in their home last night in Los Angeles, Ca. Mr. Burton was

one of the main players who again contributed to the downfall of the Umbrella Corporation. Authorities will not release the information as to how they

were killed. All that was said by Captain Rodriguez was that it was "gory and disgusting." However, authorities have disclosed a possible reason for the

attacks on the people who brought down the corporation. They link these attacks to a former Umbrella higher up bent on revenge.

September 11, 2007 San Jose Times Vol: 35 NO: 35

Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, and Claire Redfield are missing as their home in San Francisco, Ca was on fire. As of now, authorities believe that they

may be still alive as they (Jill and Chris) were former STARS members. All three were main players in the downfall of the Umbrella Corporation. The

United States government is now taking action and are taking charge of the investigation. Rumored to be on board are Leon S. Kennedy and Benjamin

Gamutan…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

"Not again," Leon silently said to himself. "I thought it was over when Umbrella was crushed in 2003. How could have I been so naïve to think that it

was over. I remember Krausser mentioning Umbrella when we fought in a small village in Spain three years ago on mission to save the President's

daughter. And Ada seemed to be working with him as well. Krausser didn't seem to see her as an ally, but they both were working for the same

organization that sent them there in the first place. The Las Plagas sample, Ada, Umbrella… this can't be possible, I saw Umbrella fall before my very

eyes…

"Talking to yourself again Leon?" Ben grinned as he slapped him on the back, hard enough to make Leon lose balance on the office chair. "You know

that creeps me out when you do that. You're in some sort of wacky trance every time. Anyway, I've got the reports from the local authorities. And from

just skimming them, they don't seem to have anything new."

"That's just great," Leon said sarcastically. "I'll have a look at those reports later. We need to start investigating the crime scenes. We'll start with Billy

Coen's apartment. Maybe the police missed something."

"I guess we'll see when we get there." Ben replied sounding very enthusiastic. You need to loosen up and do that whole whoosa thing!" Ben was a

short, but athletic man. He stood 5'5 and was one of the top agents in training working under the President. He had brown skin, a shaved head, and

wore an earring on his left ear. He looked like he was 15, but he was 21. This was his first investigation.

"You know that shit never works," Leon grinned and threw a crumpled piece of paper and found its target.

They laughed and walked out of their office in City Hall. They took the elevator down to the ground floor. As they were walking out, a tall woman of

Asian descent went in the elevator. She was fully clothed from head to toe. She also wore sunglasses, a scarf, and a bandana. Leon felt a sudden chill

and a sense of familiarity, but shook it off. They got to the car.

"So, who's driving?" Ben asked.

"Hmm, I guess I can drive." Leon smiled. The car was an artic blue BMW 335i. "Good thing I'm good friends with the president or we'd be driving a

Lincoln."

Ada Wong saw Leon and his partner leave City Hall feeling a bit relieved.

"I'll just tell him I didn't know they weren't in their office when I pressed the remote button," Ada sighed with relief. Ada passed security with ease. She

approached the front desk.

"Hi, I have a package for Leon S. Kennedy," Ada said. "I'm his girlfriend, and he said it was really important that I deliver this package to him

immediately." The secretary looked at her suspiciously. She took out a strange device and scanned it over the package. It made a low, but audible

humming sound. The light on the device turned green.

"He didn't say that he was expecting anything Miss," the secretary said firmly. "However, the package is clear. He was in a hurry. I'll make sure this

gets to him when he gets back."

"Thank you very much," Ada said smiling. Ada walked quickly back to the elevator feeling another sigh of relief. As she was leaving City Hall,

something beeped in her bag. She opened her bag and there was a sidekick cell phone. A man appeared on the screen.

"Now Ada, I have planted a bug on that package," the man said in a cool voice. "It is voice activated. Once it registers Leon's voice, it will self-destruct

instantly. Your remote will not be necessary. Out."

"Damn it!" Ada screamed silently. A tear rolled down her cheek. Ada was not the one to cry over some man. She was tough young woman. She was

trained by the best and that was why she was here on this assignment. "I'm not supposed to be emotionally attached to someone. But Leon is different.

He saved my life in Raccoon City and again in Spain against Lord Saddler. There's just something about him …she shook it off. If Leon saw this side of

me, he probably wouldn't be attracted to me anymore." She sighed and continued on her way. She was heading to South Africa.

A blonde haired man in a all black was sitting in a dimly lit room with black sunglasses on. He leaned against his chair and put both feet on the desk.

"I had a feeling that this assignment would not be successful if I let her be in control," the man said a bit angry. Regardless, she is good at what she does

on all other aspects. I cannot let Leon nor anyone else get in my way. Jill, Chris, and Claire are still alive. I will find them and deal with them personally.

At least Rebecca is in critical condition. I'll send it to get rid of her. Poor Billy and Barry. He grinned and gave an evil laugh of pleasure. I will get my

revenge. Umbrella will show its face again. Well, my brand of Umbrella that is…" The man stood up and headed to the lab.

"This must be the place, 1345 Arlington Way," Leon said as he came to a stop. They both got out of the car and entered the building. Arlington

apartments was a brand new place that had a motel layout, 3 stories tall. Fresh green grass, a courtyard with a dolphin fountain, a pool and spa at the

center of the complex, and a maroon walkway. They walked up the stairs to the 3rd floor, and saw that the lights to Billy's apartment on.

"Didn't Billy live alone?" Ben said confused.

"Yeah he did," Leon said cautiously. He pulled out his .92 Beretta and motioned Ben to take the other side of the door. "On my count, 1...2...3! They

both kicked the front door. The door collapsed to the floor with a THUNDEROUS sound. Ben and Leon held up their weapons and quickly walked

into the room.

"Do not move!" Leon yelled with authority. "You are under arrest for breaking and entering and interfering in a crime scene. Put your hands up to where

I can seem them!"

The man did not seem to listen and continued to pull out drawers from an office desk. He seemed to be looking for something.

"I will say this one more time!" Leon shouted. "Put your hands up where I can seem them, and face us… now!" Leon and Ben with their index fingers

on their triggers. The man turned around. He was about 6 feet tall. He looked normal as he wore a hooded sweatshirt and a pair of bronze slacks. But,

his eyes….his eyes were blood shot and he had no pupils and his skin was pale. The man took his right index finger and put it to his ear as if he was

listening to something, but the man had no earphones of any sort. He nodded slowly. Then all of a sudden his left arm went under some kind of

grotesque transformation, his whole arm took the form of fleshly blade! The man lunged forward and slashed at Ben…


End file.
